gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoons Vs. Animes: Infinite Heroes
Cartoons Vs. Animes: Infinite Heroes (カートゥーンVSアニメ: 無限の英雄 Kāto~ūn vs Anime: Mugen no eiyū) is a 3-vs-3 Tag Team fighting game for the Nintendo Switch developed by Arc System Works and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. the game features characters from popular cartoons & animes coming from different Cartoons & Animes companies such as Sunrise, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney, Toei Animation & More. Gameplay & Controls The gameplay and its graphics are similar to both Guilty Gear '''and '''Dragon Ball FighterZ combining the 3-vs-3 Tag Team fighting style from games like Marvel vs Capcom 2, Marvel vs. Capcom 3/Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, The King of Fighters 2003 & The King of Fighters XI. Controls * Directional Buttons/ Left & Right Sticks = Move Left and Right/Jump/Dash/Air Dash/Bending Down * Y Button = Weak Punch * X Button = Middle Punch * A Button = Weak Kick * B Button = Middle Kick * L Button = Change Character * + Button = Special * - Button = Pause * ZL Button = Strong Punch * ZR Button = Strong Kick * ZL + ZR Buttons = Triple Assault Characters Cartoons Ben 10 * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Vilgax * Rook Blonko * Sevenseven The Powerpuff Girls * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup Regular Show * Mordecai * Rigby Adventure Time * Finn The Human w/ Jake the Dog * Marceline Megas XLR * Coop(pilots Megas, Giant Only) Spongebob Squarepants * SpongeBob * Patrick * Sandy * Plankton(pilots Plankton-bot, Giant Only) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo * Donatello * Michaelangelo * Raphael * Shredder Avatar: The Legends of Korra * Korra The Loud House * Lincorn Loud w/ his Sisters Star vs. Force of the Evil * Star Butterfly Kim Possible * Kim Possible * Sango Toy Story * Woody * Buzz Lightyear Super Robot Monkey Hyper Force * Monkey Robot(Giant Only) Animes Pretty Cure All Stars * Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom * Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine * Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight * Usami Ichika/Cure Whip Dragon Ball * Goku * Vegeta * Android 19 * Android 21 * Goku Black * Zamasu One Punch Man * Saitama * Genos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Jonathan Joestar * Dio Brando * Joseph Joestar * Kars * Jotaro Kujo * DIO * Josuke Higashikata Keroro Gunsou * Keroro * Tamama * Giroro * Kururu * Dororo One Piece * Monkey D. Luffy * Zoro Roronoa Attack on Titan * Eren Kureger(Giant Only) Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer * Setsuna F. Seiei(piloting 00 QanT, Giant Only) Cross Ange * Ange(piloting Villkiss, Giant Only) Boruto: Naruto Next Generations * Naruto Uzumaki * Boruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Madara Uchiha My Hero Academia * Izuku "Deku" Midoriya * Toshinori "All Might" Yagi * Katsuki Bakugō Sword Art Online * Kirito * Asuna Others RWBY * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Mercury Black Bosses * Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls * Yoshikage Kira from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Neo-Sins (Original Character) DLC Wave 1 Cartoons * Steven Universe from Steven Universe * Rex Salazar from Generator Rex * Marco Diaz from Star vs. The Force of Evil * Mickey Mouse from Mickey Mouse Animes * Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tall * Portgas D.Ace from One Piece * Atsuko Kagari from Little Witch Academia * Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Wave 2 Cartoons * Dudley Puppy from T.U.F.F. Puppy * Jack from Samurai Jack * Agent P from Phineas & Ferb * Numbuh One from Codename: Kids Next Door Animes * Gintoki Sakata from Gintama * Taiga Aisaka from ToraDora * Tohru from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid * Sinon from Sword Art Online Wave 3 Coming Soon... Wave 4 Coming Soon... Stages TBA Modes TBA Trivia TBA Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Category:Sunrise Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arc System Works Category:Crossover Category:Pretty Cure Category:Keroro Gunso Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:Sgt. Frog